As Delicate as Lace
by NiNiChan13
Summary: Cloud takes in an enigmatic child with a tragic past as specimen L... And who claims to be searching for her older Brother. Rated for slight language, some blood, and torture in the name of science.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The streetlamps flickered above the quiet streets of Edge. The only sounds to be heard were the chirps of early morning birds and the soft blare of Fenrir's engine, the motorcycle leisurely gliding through the empty road. The bike's rider took out his cell and glanced at the time before snapping it closed.

6:42am. Sighing, Cloud continued on his way to 7th Heaven. Deliveries to the WRO headquarters always took a while, but it was nice to see Reeve, Cid, Yuffie, Shelke and Vincent, even if nothing has really happened since Deep Ground's defeat 6 months ago.

He sped up, remembering he promised Marlene and Denzel he'd be back around 7 this morning. Hidden inside the young man's pack were gifts for the two kids. For Marlene, he bought a bracelet with a sweet little heart charm on it. Yuffie had tried to convince him the buy a matching one for Barret, but Cloud, while he knew the man loved his daughter; Barret won't put on such jewelry for the life of him. Besides, there weren't any bracelets that would've fit him!

He had a few problems, though, with Denzel's present. The curly haired boy was almost a teen, and certainly showed it. So, with lots of consideration (and some calls to Tifa), Cloud chose one present he knew the boy would love: a red WRO beret. Cloud smiled at the memory of when Denzel had proudly told them he was going to join the WRO. It took quite a few days to convince him that you had to be an adult to be accepted.

Cloud was also really looking forward to seeing Tif-

CRASH!

Cloud grunted in pain as his head hit a curb. Purple, yellow and red dots obscured his sight. A warm liquid seeped from his forehead, dripping down his face. He closed his eyes as he turned onto his back.

"_Grrrrrrrrrr"_

His eyes snapped open in panic. Through blurry vision, he made out four shapes… of monsters! They were hefty dark boney creatures, with pointed ears and round heads. He struggled to stand up, so he could run to get First Tsurugi, but once he stood, he found they cornered him. He cursed under his breath. Then, they pounced.

Cloud punched one of the catlike fiends in the eye, only to be bitten by another. He recovered, and tried to hit it, but was attacked by the other three. They ripped out some of his blonde spiky hair. His right earring was ripped out of his ear. Their claws tore his black shirt, and drew scarred his chest.

"_**Escaped" **_he tried to listen to the whispering that they seemed to be doing. Caught off guard, the larger one rammed into Cloud's body. _**"Experiments**__" _Cloud was slammed into the wall of an alleyway. _**"Find" **_he stood_**, **_preparing to fight ankle was bitten by one fiend, and tore some of his pale skin off. _**"Capture and sedate" **_Pain and numbness shot through his left leg, causing him to collapse on one knee.

"_**Don't destroy" **_Cloud tried to kick them with the other leg, only to have it caught by a mouth._** "Smells like" **_Fangs were sunk into him again. He tried shaking them off, but found that his legs were immobile_. __**"Mako"**_ The numbness crept up his body, and he struggled to stay conscious. He watched in dismay as all of them crouched back, ready to pounce. Unable to fight back, or see clearly for that matter, Cloud cursed, anticipating the kill.

High whines flooded his ears. A flash of white pushed all of the monsters away from him. _**"Specimen L" **_the beasts screeched_, __**"SPECIMEN L!" **_The flash raised a sword Cloud recognized as his own, and charged. Cloud watched this small blur of white, which had to be a child, strike all of the beasts down in one shift blow. The beasts shrieked as they faded away.

"Are you well?" he heard the child whispering softly. The voice was high and melodic, like bells. Cautiously, the child turned towards Cloud, placed First Tsurugi down, and kneeled next to him. For the first time, through his blurry vision, Cloud made out a shape on the child's back.

"An… an Angel?" Cloud fought to stay awake.

"No" the child stated gently as Cloud was slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"My name is..."

And the whole world turned black.

AN: Yes I know it's short! This Chapter is just the prologue, so the chapters will be longer.

Please Review!

(Oh, and Flames _will_ be ignored.)


	2. Chapter 1

NiNiChan: Hi Hi! I'm back with the first chapter! OH YEAH! I'm So Excited!

Cloud: Please excuse her. Some idiot had the brilliant {eye-roll} idea to give her a freaking HUGE helping of brownies and ice cream-

NiNiChan: But, Cloudie! I only ate 3 scoops and 6 brownies...

Cloud: Well anyway, before you sue NiNi, please be aware she does not own me- Thank HEAVENS for that- or anything about Final Fantasy VII.

NiNiChan: Yep, yep, yep, yep, YEP!

Cloud: Why am I doing this again?

Cause I wuv you, my lil chocobo head! {runs up to hug cloud, but gets punched in the face}

Cloud: Good riddance. {leaves on Fenrir}

NiNiChan: ON TO THE SHOOOOOW!

Chapter 1

"_Run!" called out the soft voiced warrior as he slaughtered large beasts, pushing them away from the child. _

_The child spread her emaciated arms out and vigorously shook her head. "Brother, I won't leave you!" _

"_Leave, or they will detain you!" His sword struck down more of the creatures. Their black blood spattered on the two, but neither flinched. _

"_No, I won't! Not with you still here in the laboratory!" The child cried, "Why do you have to fight alone? Why can't I help you?"_

"_We would be easier to identify together." The tall man tried to ignore her tears and gently pushed the child into the elevator. "I'll find you. I promise." He hollered, then turned way, and the door shut. _

"_Don't leave me behind again!" she tried to shout to him, but the elevator was already ascending towards the outside world._

"_BROTHER!"_

* * *

"OI SPIKY! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"Barret! Don't shake him, he's hurt!"

"C'mon, Tifa, he's worrin' Marlene!"

"He'll be in worse shape if you keep on hitting him, you idiot! Crap, I think you woke him up."

"Bout damn time!"

Cloud groaned in pain as he shifted on the bed and creaked open his eyes. "Cloud!" He grimaced as Tifa crushed him in a reluctant embrace. "We were all so scared! You were out for hours!" Her voice was cracking as Cloud realized her tears were falling on his bare shoulders. "When you weren't back yet," the dark haired women continued, "I thought you were just late like usual, but something felt wrong-"

"Spike, you were luck-y," Barret's gruff voice cut in, "if you weren't found…" the dark skinned man struggled for the correct words. "Well, 'ya wouldn't be 'ere right now."

Cloud nodded, remembering the strange beasts that attacked him. Tifa got off him, but was still sitting on the bed, wiping the rest of her tears. As he sat up, the blonde checked up on himself. Red stained bandages covered various sections of his bare chest, and scattered all the way from his toes to his boxers. They were all sloppily tied, them either being too loose or too tight.

"We patched 'ya up, kiddo. Took up half of our supply and whole lot of material."

The brighter dressings on each of his ankles caught his eye. They were not of the standardized medical variety, but were obviously ripped off something. The fabric was smooth, but dreadfully thin and almost translucent against his fair skin. "She put that on." Tifa said, sounding unsure. Apparently, she had noticed what Cloud was staring at. "She?" Cloud inquired quietly.

"The 'lil gal who found 'ya. The 'lil doll carried you all the way here without breakin' a sweat, and even I think you're heavy!" _What girl?_ Cloud pondered in his head. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Not a name, but a face.

"Where is she?" He said quickly, bolting up. Tifa rushed to try to push him back into the pillows, concern lining her features. "Don't worry, Cloud. She's downstairs with Denzel and Marlene," Barret's eye's shifted, clearly uncomfortable that a stranger was left unattended with his young daughter. Cloud let an eyebrow raise, unsure to why his friends weren't guarding her like a hawk.

Tifa explained hurriedly, "She saved you, didn't she? Besides, the only thing I've heard her say is; 'nurse his abrasions'. I kinda felt like an moron, though, 'cause I had to find a dictionary…" Tifa trailed off, embarrassed at the memory. "But if she was dangerous, she would've let you bleed to death, instead of hauling all 120 pounds of Cloud meat a quarter mile."

Cloud's mind exploded with questions and realizations. "Can I talk to her? The monsters that attacked me called her specimen L. I need to know what they meant. And Barret, will you keep the kids downstairs? If she's what I think she is, they're too young to her this." Barret nodded and headed out the door.

Tifa got up from the bed and she headed over to his closet. She came back with one of Cloud's dark, sleeveless turtlenecks. She tossed it to him and sat down next to him on the small bed. He put it on, without much difficulty, while Tifa spoke.

"Hey, Cloud? You sure you're up for this? Just looking at her makes me nauseous. You'll see what I mean you see her." Cloud tilted his head in curiosity. Was she ugly? Or maybe deformed? But the child from the alleyway was like an angel.

A knock on his bedroom door shook him from his train of thought. "Come on in." He mentally prepared himself for the worst. The door seemed to take an eternity to creak open. He nearly gasped as the little girl stepped in.

The kid's body looked barely 4 feet tall, very pale, and skeletal. Covering it was what looked like a hospital robe, but closed in the back, almost lucent, and was frayed at the bottom. Red, black, and brown smudges were spattered across the 'dress' contrasting the bright white.

She looked like she would belong in a doll box, with multiple lovable outfits. Cherubs also came to mind when Cloud stared at her round, but not quite plump, face.

Her hair was a light brownish gray. It was lop-sided, with the back almost buzz cut short, but the front was a different story. Two long wisps of slightly curly hair framed both sides her face, and were cut around her waist.

Her ragged bangs looked as if they were meant to be straight, but instead began right above her right eyebrow, then ended below her left eye. Her eyes were an aqua color, and quite familiar, but Cloud couldn't place it.

"Who…who in Gaia's name are you? Why did you help me?" Cloud asked, bewildered. Tifa was right. How the child was so recognizable, yet he was certain he had never seen such a girl before, was nauseating. Said girl, looked up at Cloud with an unreadable expression he had never expected to see on child.

When she spoke, it was barely louder then a whisper in a soft voice, "I am Specimen L."

"Specimen L?" Cloud felt an uneasiness he hadn't felt in more then half a year. Suddenly it dawned on him who she might be; it made perfect sense, with her attire and eyes. "You're an experiment of Hojo's, aren't you?"

All the girl did was nod silently as Tifa gasped. She could barely imagine what the labs were like. Whenever the words "Hojo" or "Specimen" would be mentioned, even in passing, Cloud would just freeze up and a small flash of fear came up to the surface.

Cloud's eyes filled with comprehension and sympathy as he remembered the five years the 'professor' had his grimy hands all over him. He continued, feeling unexpectedly closer to the small child.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you escape?" A new respect and gentleness creeped into Cloud's voice. _I'm glad she got out of that hellhole. Hojo may be dead, but Vincent's still trying to neutralize all of the labs and dangerous subjects. This is the first fully human one I've seen recovered, though. _Tifa squeezing his hand interrupted Cloud in his thoughts. "Cloud," she whispered, "look."

Cloud stood abruptly as he saw what Tifa saw. Silent lines of tears flowed in rivulets down her face. _Shit! I brought up painful memories! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! _He dashed to the girl's side. He guided her to the edge of the bed. The blonde sat the child down before pulling her into a tight embrace. "It's alright now, he won't hurt anymore. You're safe here."

Sobs filled the air. The girl's tears were no longer silent. Cloud heard her choke out. "All m-my fault… he's-he's gone again!" she clutched his shirt and he carefully lifted his head to Tifa in panic. Cloud mouthed to her '_What do I do?' _She gave him a thumbs up sign and scooted closer to the cherub girl.

She rested one of her hands on the child's shoulder. The light haired girl looked up from Cloud's shirt and stared into her eyes. Tifa's heart nearly broke. To see tears filled with such feeling on a face that seemed to radiate innocence and purity…it made her want to hug the kid and never let go.

Before she could join the embrace, however, the child wiped her face with the back of her hand. Her Mako green eyes were still red and puffy, but her expression had gone back to the original deadpan she was sure she had seen before.

Cloud's arms were still wrapped protectively around her, but the child didn't try to break out of it. "He had to leave again." Her voice was full of hurt, and… _Guilt?_ Cloud thought. "They always make him leave… he was gone for so long…"

Who was the 'he' she was talking about? The 'they' was probably Hojo, or maybe even ShinRa, but who was the boy she was talking about? He was most likely another specimen of Hojo's. _I'll have to tell Vincent_ Cloud noted.

Tifa all but pulled the small girl out of Cloud's arms. She stood her up and said, "It'll be alright" She ruffled the small girl's hair, "You're here now. We'll protect you. Promise."

The girl stared up at Tifa with confusion clearly lining her features. Tifa stuck out her hand to her. "My name is Tifa, and Him over there? That's Cloud." She tilted her head Cloud's way, "Now what's your name?"

The child was staring at the hand as if she had no idea what to do, which she probably didn't, if you thought about it. Cautiously, her hand linked with Tifa's. She started in her whisper-speak, "As I said before, I am Spec-"

"That's not your name!"

Both girls jumped, surprised at the outburst. They turned towards Cloud, whose anger wasn't directed at her. It was for the pain she had go though, just for some data. It was for the life she must have had, to first call herself by 'specimen'.

"You're not a letter or a number. You are a person!"

At first the child looked shocked and confused, but then her face softened. A very cute small, sad smile played on her lips. She looked wistful, as if she was remembering something sweet, but dappled with grief.

"He told me that, so, so long ago. I was called Layci by him ever since. It's been so long, I almost forgot. That's what brother wanted me to call myself."

_Brother…so the 'he' was her older brother. That must be how she escaped. He probably made her go on without him. Those poor siblings… I wonder if he's out there looking for her. _An idea struck him.

He walked over to the little girl, Layci. He ruffled her hair that was as soft as kitten's fur. He smiled at her, in a genuine reassuring way that Tifa hadn't seen on him since childhood. "How about you stay here? That way if your big brother is looking for you, he can find you."

"YES!" a kid's scream of joy burst into calm atmosphere. Each one of the three in the rooms were as puzzled as the other ones. They all stared at the door, trying to make sense of it. Tifa cautiously tiptoed to the door. It quickly swung open inwards, revealing the hollorer.

"AHHHH!"

Barret, Marlene and Denzel all fell flat on their faces. Cloud laughed quietly, lifting his wrapped up hand to cover his grin, at their muddle of limbs, of which he was glad Barret had been on bottom. They untangled themselves and quickly stood up.

"Sorry…" Marlene said looking slightly guilty and Barret nodded along with Denzel. Both of the kids lit up though when they saw Layci. They ran over to her.

"I can't believe you're gonna be home with us, Mussy Head- err... I mean... Layci? Right?" Denzel barely waited for an answer before ruffling her already messy and uneven hair. He smiled at the look of curiosity on her face. _With such adorable face… She's cuter then a Moogle! _Denzel was almost blushing at his line of thought.

"Why are all of you creating mayhem on my hair? It is rather niggling." Layci murmured.

"Niggling?" Denzel and Marlene started to laugh, "What does that even mean?"

The three adults stood watching this. Tifa had already scolded Barret, so they just watched the three kids mess around. It was interesting to see them together. Even Marlene was larger then Layci but was probably younger. Denzel looked a full foot and a half taller then her, but still had that kidlike gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"' 'Ya know Spiky. The little doll hasn't answered 'ya yet…"

Layci twirled herself around. She tilted her head, and gave the cutest and most enchanting smile ever. It took so much willpower for Tifa not to run over and squeal. The little girl then asked,

"Why wouldn't I?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NiniChan: hey... I'm back..

Cloud: Yeah! NiNiChan hasn' tryed to hug me in 2 weeks!

NiNichan: 'cause I'm tired

Cloud {ignores her} Onto the disclaimer!

Layci: {Reads from paper} NiNichan owns _**Nothing**_ about Final Fantasy.

Cloud: i love this NiNichan!

NiNiChan:Really? {perks up} I LOVE YOU, TOO, CLOUD! :3

Cloud: {facepalm] what have I done?

* * *

The laughing and singing of customers filled the air of 7th Heaven. The door was almost constantly being swung open and closed. The bar was ridiculously packed with people wanting to get drunk, but who could blame them? It was a Friday night in October, and things were going well in the world.

So, Tifa Lockheart should be outright _ecstatic_ at the huge amount of customers, right?

As if.

Tifa sighed as she set down another round of drinks for a table of rowdy men and headed back behind the counter to fill even more orders. Any other night, she would have been elated at the turnout… but with it being Layci's first night here, and Cloud being - No matter how much he wants to deny it - injured, She'd be perfectly happy to kick all these people out of her bar and rush upstairs.

But, sadly, bills don't pay themselves.

"Oi! Tifa!"

Startled, Tifa fumbled and almost dropped the somewhat dusty glass she was cleaning. She looked up, almost annoyed, at whoever surprised her. Her wine colored eyes immediately softened, however, when she saw it was just Barret.

The dark Gunman leaned on the counter in front of her. " 'Just tucked in the kids." He practically screamed in his gruff voice over the din, "Spiky's gettin' the 'lil doll shipshape and ready for bed." Tifa looked up from the glass she was scrubbing. That was… surprising, to say the least. Cloud wasn't exactly great at domestic things…

"Well, I gotta get goin'. There's this big Meeting 'bout another oilfield thing in the mornin'. Tell Marlene Bye for me, will ya?" He stood up from the bar. When he was at the door, Barret waved his hand energetically before leaving.

So, Cloud was helping Layci… the girl seemed charming to Tifa, yet, there was something extremely familiar about her, which frightened the dark haired warrior. Maybe it was her face, or really straight posture. Maybe her argent hair. Or… Maybe the eyes? All of it made the child seem to be like-

'

_No! That's not possible!'_ Tifa corrected herself and took more orders. She looked down at her notepad and sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"The towels are right here."

Cloud pointed at the two light creamy ones on the shiny metal towel rod. Layci nodded. Curiously, she walked up to the large fluffy towel on the left and held her hand out to it, feeling the smooth fluffiness.

The spiky haired blond looked away, trying to hide his smile. The child was like a toddler, feeling- cautiously at first- every surface she could. She's run her frail hands across the wallpaper in the hall, the white tile of his small bathroom, and she shuffled her feet back and forth on the single brown throw rug on the floor.

He suddenly noticed the bathtub almost overflowing. "Shoot!" Cloud rushed over to the tub. He had to kneel down to turn off the faucets. Layci turned at the sound of the water stopping. She looked at Cloud inquisitively, unsure what to do.

He got to his feet, reached to the tall shelf over the tub and pulled off a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap. Cloud started, "Hey. You can use my-"

"Methoclorisal and Sodium hydrogen," Layci stated stoically.

"What?" Cloud was beyond confused until she pointed at the shampoo and soap.

_O-Kay, then… _Cloud thought.

"Oh Right! Is the water warm enough?" Layci gave him a completely confused look. "Here." He gently held her small hand, as though if his grip would shatter the like glass.

Cloud submerged both the appendages into the water. "Is it alright?" He asked before pulling their hands out of the tub. He let go of the girl's hand. She nodded and whispered, "It's comfortable." She sounded almost surprised, Cloud noted.

"I'm going to find clothes for you. After I do that, I'll be right outside the door, Okay?" He told her and she nodded.

As He was walking out the door in search of clothes, he was positive he saw Layci dropping her hand in the water with a small smile playing on her pale lips.

Cloud walked down the dimly lit hallway to Denzel and Marlene's shared bedroom, where they were both peacefully sleeping. He left the door open to let light in, tiptoed over to the closet, and silently slid open the sliding door. He then began flipping through the different articles of clothing.

His hand lingered over one of Denzel's shirts. It was his school uniform, to be exact. Even in the dim light of the hallway into the room, he could see the glow of the white collar over the short-sleeved black shirt that blended back into the darkness.

Would Layci have to go to school? Most likely, but she seems way too smart for her age. Well, what Cloud thinks is her age. She looks like a small seven year old, but with her eyes… her eyes look as though she has seen a lot more then her share.

Cloud sighed. This was just too puzzling. Her obvious lack of knowledge of the world and just people in general, proved his guess that she was either born in the lab, or sold by her parents to H- No, that monster.

Still, if she needed help from her brother and an apparently bloody battle to escape an abandoned lab, which meant it had a ridiculous amount of security. Which led to the question:

Why was Layci so important to him?

That train of thought made Cloud angry. No, not angry; Undeniably and utterly furious. Memories of the pain… the helplessness… the grief… All of it floated malevolently back to his mind.

But what made him want to break down and cry, was the ever present memory of Zack. Remembering the SOLDIER smiling, being an idiot, flirting with Aerith, consoling Cloud, With his eyes glazing, blood seeping from all the bullet holes on his chest and... and… and…

It hurt.

"Stop it!" He murmured to himself. He stared at the clothes in his hands, trying to take his mind off of all the pain and remorse. What's done... is done. No one can ever change all that happened. No matter how much he wants to.

For now, it would be best to calm down. What's the phase Cid used to describe him when he's like this, again? That's right, it was something like 'emo bitch'. He smiled at the thought and worked to find some nightclothes for Layci. Crap, she was small! Cloud began to doubt that he'd ever find some of the kid's clothes that would fit her. She'd probably be able to slip out of neck without even trying!

Finally, Cloud decided. He chose a blue tight shirt of Marlene's (which were apparently all the rage in the forth grade), which would still be loose on Layci, but it would be better then nothing. For pants, he found an old neon purple and yellow (Cloud only knew they were Denzel's from his name written on the tag) flannel pair with a drawstring.

Careful not to wake the two snoozing kids, Cloud slid the closet door closed. He silently ambled over to between the twin beds. Denzel was softly snoring and stirring in his sleep, rolling around to create more of a tangle of covers. Marlene was silent, and was currently wrapping herself even tighter in her blanket cocoon.

Cloud quietly slipped out of their bedroom, looking back before noiselessly closing the door behind him. He walked down the wooden floored hallway back to the bathroom door next to his room. Splashing sounds came from the room, which was just Layci in the tub.

Another noise reached his ears. It was hard to hear over the muffled din of the bar below them, but he could hear something faintly. Cloud stained his ear, for even with his enhanced hearing, it was barely audible. Finally, he was able to make it out; it was _singing_! The voice was high and soft, pure like a child's. He was almost pressing his ear to the door to listen to the words.

" '_Tis moonless night,_

_My fallen star._

_Just wait for the sun,_

_We have time,_

_So come forth, my rose."_

The song was coming from the bathroom, which meant it was Layci! Her voice was sweet, full of the innocence her cyan eyes can't hold, and it fit the reassuring, and calming lullaby. It was a tune Cloud had heard before, making him wonder where she learned it.

"_Nightmares of morrow,_

_Won't hurt us._

_Our light, will grow,_

_Our hope, will shine!_

_So child, dream a pleasant dream."_

The way Layci was singing the song was beautiful, but sorrowful, contrasting the lyrics. Cloud leaned against the wall to the left of the door as She continued to the next verse. Cloud closed his eyes, relaxing and remembering when his mother used to sing the same lullaby to him every night, up until he joined ShinRa. He let the melody consume him, and drift off. Before he knew it, he was humming along.

THUMP!

The loud and sudden sound came from the bathroom. Cloud sprang from his slouch and on impulse, burst into the door, ready for anything. Layci was lying completely bare on the tile floor, soaking wet. She looked bewildered at Cloud. In her quiet monotone, she murmured, "I slipped…" Cloud sighed in relief. At least she wasn't being attacked by who-knows-what kind of monsters that were after her.

"Let's get you dry and all cleaned up." Cloud said as the little girl stood up. Layci nodded and Cloud picked up the fallen towel. He reached out to wrap the towel over her, but stopped midair.

Her back… it was covered bruises, 1st and 2nd degree burns, and cuts, all standing out against what little unharmed ivory skin was there. Her front was bruised, yes, but not nearly as bad as the other side. There was one especially thick, deep and gruesomely neat scar that ran diagonal from her right shoulder all the way to her left hip. On her right shoulder blade, there was as a gap in the scar, as though something had blocked whatever it was that cut her.

Pushing the disturbing notions out of his head, Cloud wrapped the large towel around Layci. As he pulled the smaller towel off of the railing, he asked her casually, "So where did you hear that song?" He rubbed the smaller towel against her hoary hair, both drying it and ruffling it. Layci looked up at him with a stoic face. She was silent for a few moments.

"Nine years ago," Layci began. _NINE?_ Cloud thought, _She's older then I thought!_ " Nine years ago, brother went on a mission-"

"A Mission?"

Layci nodded and quietly explained, "Brother was in a program called SOLDIER for the ShinRa Electric Company. He was a 'first class', I believe that's what all the scientists called him…" Cloud's eyes widened. Just who was her older brother? Even when ShinRa was powerful, there were only a select number of SOLDIERs, let alone 1st class ones. And now… There were no SOLDIER survivors after Meteor.

"He didn't return from that mission."

"I… I'm sorry, Layci." Cloud whispered. She was silent for a moment, collecting herself and Cloud took the opportunity to get the black comb from the cabinet. While he lifted the little girl, sat her on the sink in the corner and started to brush through her hair, she continued.

"There were two new young men in the laboratory. They were contained in the cell next to mine. Both were so strong. Always, I would hear them talking about what they were going to do once they escaped. When he was tested on, the smaller one used to sing that song, over and over again."

" 'Used to'?" Layci turned away, but Cloud could still she her watering eyes. Her voice started to crack.

"After a few weeks, h-he became silent. The other boy still talked to him, but I never heard the smaller one speak again. One day, the guards came for them. I-I think they were separated. I still hear his screams echoing in my head: 'Don't take him!' 'Stop!' 'Don't hurt him' "

Layci looked up again at Cloud and stared him right in his eyes. Her cyan eyes were threatening to let tears fall. Quietly she whispered sadly:

" 'Don't hurt Cloud.' "

Cloud froze.

The comb thudded to the floor.

"I… I can't _believe_… You were in the Nibelheim lab?" Cloud was beyond shocked. Not only was it the home of the Jenova Project, but when he stormed the lab with AVALANCE, Vincent was the closest thing to human there. "Were you moved?" Cloud asked, curious.

"Needless to say," Layci wiped her eyes with the back of her hand; "the Professor himself came for me a few days later. I was unconscious for a lot of time. The next thing I remember, big brother is pulling me out of a Mako tube in a lab I didn't recognize."

"Why isn't he with you now?" Cloud knew he was bringing up something sensitive, an open wound, but it would solve at one of Layci's many mysteries. She was unspeaking, though.

When she didn't answer and just seemed to brood, Cloud filled the uncomfortable silence. "Here are your clothes." He held out to Layci the neon purple and yellow pants and the blue T-shirt. She glowered at them as though they might jump out at her.

"Alright, so I'll be in my room and when you're done getting dressed just come and get me." Cloud continued while Layci was still staring at the clothes without taking them. "They'll be a bit big so tomorrow we'll get you some at the store..." She still hadn't moved.

Cloud was confused, "hey… um… Are you alright?"

Layci looked up from the pajamas. Her cyan eyes flitted up at him before looking back down at her lap. It was too easy to spot the rosy blush that now flushed her face.

"I don't know, " She murmured embarrassedly fumbling for words, "How… how to…" She waved her small hand at the clothes. Oh! She didn't know how to dress. Cloud smiled reassuringly, "it's alright, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Cloud, sir."

* * *

"G'night!" Tifa yelled at the last freaking customer as he stumbled out the door, obviously drunk. She was relieved when she heard the sweet sound of the wooden door shutting closed. There were way too many people tonight. 7th Heaven was packed to the ceiling.

For the life of her, If she heard, 'one more round' again, she'd scream. After putting away the empty glasses that littered various tables, Tifa headed upstairs to bed. As she walked down the hallway she noticed Cloud's door was open.

Why the hell did that idiot leave the light on again? Tifa sighed and shook her head. She stepped into his room and almost did the 'awww'. Both Layci and Cloud were on his queen size bed, above the covers sleeping soundly. Layci was curled up; hugging the giant chocobo plushy Yuffie gave Cloud as a gag gift a few years ago.

She was so cute! Even with the slight suspicions Tifa had about the child, she couldn't deny that. Cloud was on his side, facing Layci. Tifa had to hold back her giggles, 'cause Cloud was still fully dressed. "Good night" Tifa whispered. She turned the light switch off and closed the door.


End file.
